Vapius
Vapius was an Agori tactician and leader of the Water Tribe. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Vapius began his life on Spherus Magna roughly 150,000 years ago. Hailing from the eastern regions of Aqua Magna. As he grew older, Vapius witnessed the Dreaming Plague consume the Iron Tribe and the creation of the Element Lords by the Great Beings. By the time of the Core War, Vapius came to participate in the combat for the majority of the conflict and informing much of the Water Tribe's military effort, serving as the scribe for an unnamed Water Tribe Glatorian. However, following a string of defeats owing to the superior tactical minds of the Sand Tribe, the Glatorian was killed and Vapius assumed command of the regiment in the chaos, issuing the order for the remaining troops to feint a retreat only to double back and massacre the Sand Tribe foot soldiers. Promoted to a high-ranking position and claiming credit for the maneuver, Vapius came to serve as the personal envoy of the Elemental Lord of Water. Eventually growing disenfranchised from the soldiers, the Agori made a number of poor judgment calls towards the end of the Core War, relentlessly sending soldiers to pursue the Sand Tribe whilst neglecting the Ice Tribe and Fire Tribe, who gained valuable strategic ground in the north. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Vapius was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his fellow combatants, Vapius managed to take partial command of a small group of Agori that would eventually grow to become the Water Tribe. With Certavus, Vastus, Ackar, and Tarix, several of the leading Glatorian generals, establishing the Glatorian Social System, Vapius was quick to accept the creed, recognizing the collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Tajun unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Vapius consolidated his claim as leader of the Water Tribe by earning the support of Tarix and the other Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Establishing himself as a passive leader, Vapius proved slow to respond to developing situations throughout his career, believing that a great many of the world's problems would resolve themselves given time. As Glatorian battles came to reshape the political landscape of Bara Magna, Vapius restructured the Water Tribe in service of the Glatorian combatants, who exploit in the arena enabled the city of Tajun to prosper, with Vapius appointing Tarix as the Prime Glatorian of the city. With Water Tribe Glatorian frequently participating in the annual Great Tournament, Vapius often attended the ceremony as a spectator, sometimes even hosting matches in Atero Arena. While Certavus, Vastus, Ackar and Tarix remained the four most capable arena combatants for many centuries, Vapius was known to have witnessed several thousand Water Tribe victories in the Great Tournament. After several thousands years of Arena combat, a Glatorian named Kiina came to prove herself in the arena, eventually being appointed as the Secondary Glatorian of Tajun by Vapius. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Vapius struggled to support the Water Tribe after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. Several months later, Vapius journeyed to Atero arena to coordinate the Great Tournament, intent on witnessing Tarix once again earning the title as the reigning champion from the previous year. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Vapius was one of many Agori spectators caught off-guard when a Skrall strike force stormed the city, disrupting the first match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, the Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat escorted by Tarix and Kiina, Vapius and a number of his Agori spectators were escorted to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Vapius witnessed Tarix publicly pledge to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors, though he personally entertained no thoughts of supporting the Prime Glatorian in this endeavor. To Be Added The following morning, however, word reached the Glatorian that Kiina and an Agori named Berix had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Moved by the conviction of the Glatorian, Vapius thus pledging the Water Tribe to this cause. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Vapius would later accompany Ackar's united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city, witnessing Mata Nui's victory over Tuma. Joining the battle, Vapius took up arms to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Vapius then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Vapius, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time, deferring leadership of the Agori to Raanu amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Vapius and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Vapius assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Raanu for the duration of the conflict, Vapius was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Spherus Magna To Be Written Abilities and Traits Vapius played a relatively passive role, serving as a moral and just monarch-albeit one sometimes lacking in acumen. As a member of the Agori species, Vapius was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Agori Category:Water Tribe Category:Leaders Category:Bara Magna